While a system has been established for the collection and recycle of glass bottles and containers from domestic waste, a cost effective and useful arrangement has not been established for the recovery and reuse of structural glass typically used in construction. In particular, to recycle waste glass from window, door and shower enclosure manufacturers and local glass fabricators the glass is typically transported great distances to be re-melted (with huge energy consumption) and then redistributed, again requiring transportation for great distances to a new end user for incorporation in glass sheet fabrication or land fill applications. This is a different type of glass than bottle and container glass, the latter is already being widely recycled.